Tournament of Champions
by merigirl
Summary: Colleen is kidnapped by Parvo and Groomer and is forced to participate in a Martial Arts Tournament or they'll blovv up the entire arena! Cross over vvith Samurai Pizza Cats
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own the Road Rovers. This story features a cross-over with 'I'm-Not-Gonna-Tell-You-Yet' cause it's a surprise. The following chapters (not this one) are gonna contain clues for you to guess what show it might be with, but nothing will be answered until the big reveal. Phoenix already knows what it is, and he's not talking either.

Anyway, on with the story!

The dark-haired young woman came out of the ship she had managed to park in a nearby branch of trees and walked toward the large stone stadium where a whole group of shapely young woman were practicing around the area, throwing kicks in the air, and posing with their arms in many different positions. Several of the women had young to middle aged men with them, some making notes in clapboards, some talking to the women.

In the middle of all of this there was a fold-out table in which two professional looking people were sorting through papers in front of them. A huge banner was spread out over one wall of the stadium. 'WOMEN'S WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT- COME ON, COME ALL!' She smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she made her way to the table. One woman looked up. "Hello," she greeted, standing up and shaking her hand. "welcome. Are you here to sign up for the Women's World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Actually, I'm here to sign someone else for the tournament…" the woman said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh? Her manager, I presume."

"Yes, yes, her manager, if ya will," the woman said with a devious grin she managed to hide from all. "I'm afraid she can't be here herself, she had…oh…other business to attend to. But she really would love to participate in this."

The woman nodded. "I have no doubt of that, especially concerning the cash prizes to both the winner and first runner up."

"Oh yes, what are they again?"

"well the winner of the tournament gets that lovely silver trophy right there," the woman said, pointing to her left at the huge ornately decorated trophy on the wooden platform. "as well as a check for 500,000, to be converted into whatever the currency the martial-artist is from. Second place gets that lovely gold medal," she pointed to a golden medal with rainbow ribbons attached to it that wnt around the neck. "And a 100,000 cash prize."

"excellent," the woman said as an evil look crossed her face, which she promptly got rid off.

The woman behind the desk gave her a sheet of paper containing the information. "Just fill out that form, please."

"All right," she agreed.

"If you will first let me know the name of your client, so I can register her?"

"Her name is Colleen."

"Colleen, lovely," the woman said, writing down the name. "Always loved that name myself. Last name, please?"

"Last name," the woman said hesitantly.

"Yes, may I have her last name, please, so I can fully register her?"

The woman turned slightly pale. "Last name…right…w_hat the hell is her last name?" _ she thought. "_Probably the last name of her o_w_ner_…uh..Blair."

"Blair? Colleen Blair," the woman said, writing it down on her clipboard. "That's a nice name. OK, country of origin?"

"London, England."

"England? England," the woman wrote it down. "Representing London, you said? That's interesting. Another one of our participants is from Lancastisure. That'll be something to see, two representatives of England battling each other."

The woman smiled. "Yes," she said slowly with her Scottish brouge.

"Age?"

"Oh…around mid-20s."

"Doesn't like to tell her age? Young thing, huh?"

"Yep."

"First tournament?"

"Oh..yes."

'OK."

"But tell me…have any of these fighters gone up against a _real_ bitch before?"

One of the women practicing nearby stopped and went over to her. "what do ya mean by that?"

"I mean, my client is what you call a real bitch!!"

The woman laughed with a thick Brooklyn accent. "So what? we're all bitches here, every one of us!" She pointed to a dark skinned woman near her. "She's a bitch," she gazed at a redhead practicing. "She's a bitch," she gestured to a blond concentrating on a high place kick. "She's a definite bitch! Hell, I'M a bitch! You got a client who's a bitch, bring her on!! She'll be in good company! Tell her welcome to the club. It doesn't matter, I'm gonna win that trophy, and that check!"

"Oh, if I were you I wouldn't be so over confident. I DID say she was a _real _bitch!"

"Yeah, well so am I! So are all of us! Bring her on…I'll mop the floor with her!"

The woman smiled evily and handed the form back all filled out. "I seriously doubt you can!"

"All right, everything looks in order. Tell Miss Blair to show up here next Saturday at 10 AM sharp. Tornament starts at 11."

"I can pretty much garentee she will be here!" The woman waved a cheerful good bye to the other participants and went back to her ship, where she got on her radio. "Groomer to Parvo, Groomer to Parvo…its been done!"

"She's all signed up to participate?"

Groomer had to smile. "Indeed she is, Sir."

"All right, I've got the sedative ready. Get out of there, now."

"I'm on my way back!"

"excellent!" An evil laugh came from the speaker. "I've been waiting a a LONG time for an opportunity like this! wE can get our revenge on the Rovers and get plenty of money for new high-tech weapons at the same time! She'll win that check for us in no time!"

Groomer grinned, "Yes, Sir!"


	2. Kidnapped!

-1**This part starts the clues as to who the cross-over will be with. Read the last few parts (The Pavo and Groomer talk) carefully**.

**One week later….**

It was a rainy night over on Dowling Street and Cherie Blair was reluctantly entertaining Prince Charles and Camilla with her husband Tony. A loud scratching was heard at the door, and Cherie eagerly leaped up to answer it. Opening it, she happily let in her reddish-brown and white Collie from the wet outdoors. "Oh come in, sweetheart. Was the rain too much for you? Sit by the fire and get warm."

Camilla turned sharply. "Cherie! You're not gonna bring in that dog, are you?!"

She turned around angrily. "She's MY dog, and I say she stays by the fire!"

Camilla turned angrily. "I hate dogs," she muttered. Cherie gave her a dirty look and petted her Collie.

"Ironic, seeing as how you LOOK like one yourself," Cherie muttered. "Don't listen to her, Darling," she whispered into her dog's ears. "I love you. If it was up to me I'd spend time here with you instead of entertaining _her_!" She gave her one final pet and walked back to her guests. The dog curled up by the fire and soon fell asleep.

A little while later a bright light fell upon the dog, waking her up instantly. A voice only she could hear came from it. "Colleen, you're needed." Colleen woke up and glanced out the window, thankful the rain stopped. She went to the door and scratched on it until one of the servants got up to let her out. She ran out into the yard and toward a large stone which rolled away to reveal a chute which she dove into. It took her to a vehicle, which she jumped into and rode all the way to Road Rover Headquarters. Once there, she transdogmified herself and made her way to the center of the building where her handsome boyfriend was already waiting for her.

"Morning, Huntie- untie," she happily said, greeting him with a kiss.

"Morning, Colleen," he smiled. "How are ya doing?"

"I'm doin alright pretty much, now that it finally stopped raining in London," she grinned.

"Yeah. I just got here from a game of catch with one of the Aides," Hunter said. Exile entered the room just then, closely followed by Blitz and Shag. After they had all greeted each other the Master than appeared from his office onto the balcony above.

"Greetings, Rovers."

"Greetings, Master."

"Rovers, I'm afraid Parvo is at it again," He turned on the huge monitor. "This morning The Metropolitan Museum of Art was broken into. Security cameras caught this footage," the images were of Cano-Mutants breaking through the Celeing, taking many pieces of artwork, smashing their huge paws into the main safe, taking all the money that was collected.

"Bulshoi, looks to me like Parvo-man's pets!" Exile said.

"Indeed," Master agreed. "Rovers, go to the Museum, stake it out, and try to find out what it as Parvo was after!"

"Yes, Sir!" they cried out, running for the door.

Parvo and Groomer were hiding in a small corner of the museum waiting to kick their master plan into effect. "Now, remember," he told the Cano-Mutants evilly, "your job is mainly to distract the Rovers. Run them around ragged so that they can't even see each other, than give me room to shoot. Do what you want with the others, but the Collie is mine!"

"we'd better shoot the Mutt also, Parvo, just to be on the safe side." Groomer advised.

"Good idea, Groomer!" He loaded an extra sedative into his gun. "All right, all ready."

"And just in time, Sir," Groomer said, pointing to the window as the Cloud Rover appeared overhead.

"Get down, Groomer . The rest of you, pretend to take something, and prepare to distract." Barking out their 'Yes' es, the Cano-Mutants ran back inside.

The Rovers landed in the back of the Museum and one-by-one got out. Hunter sniffed the air around him. "Ok, from what I can smell, the Cano-Mutants are still close by, so be on your guard." They went to the back door, which Colleen proceeded to kick open. Hunter lead the way in. "OK, this museum is pretty big, so we'll split up. Colleen, Shag, you're with me. Exile, Blitz, take Muzzle and go down the left side of the museum."

"You betcha, Comrade," Exile said, grabbing Muzzle's cart. They disappeared down the hall as Parvo grinned from his hiding spot, this was gonna be easier than he thought! He gave a signal as the Cano-Mutants surrounded Hunter, Colleen, and Shag.

"I would NOT have predicted this!" Hunter said. He turned to the Mutants nearest him. "How's it wagging, guys?" he asked before he took off at top speed down the hall with half the Mutants after him.

"Great, well-done!" Parvo said. "Now, get that Sheepdog out of there.." which turned out to be as easy as anything. Shag was already trembling in his fur. All one Mutant had to do was point a gun at him and he screamed and took off.

Colleen, meanwhile, was busy with her on group, calling out '**Macarena! Jennifer Lopez! Gwineth Paltrow**!" she was knocking her group down left and right. Parvo continued to observe her.

"Great work. All right my little money-gainer…it's you and us now.." but as soon as he had said that Hunter came charging back in with the by now extremely tired Cano-Mutants on his trail.

"Yo, giving up already?" he asked.

"No, Mutants, not already!" he sighed. "They can't do anything right! OK, I'll have to do this fast…Mutants, make an asile, and make it fast!" No sooner had they quickly cleared out a small row, Parvo took aim and shot the first sedative…which went right into Colleen's side, rapidly knocking her out. He turned and fired again, this time causing Hunter to fall before he even knew what had happened to Colleen. Parvo jumped up from his hiding space, gazing on the still forms of Hunter and Colleen. "HA, HA, HA!! Groomer, we've done it!! It's done!" Groomer joined him.

"wonderful job, Sir."

"Ah yes!" He turned toward the Mutants. "Open up the back door of my ship." They went out and did so. "Put her," he pointed to Colleen, "in it."

A few minutes later Parvo was piloting the ship toward the tournament with an unconscious Colleen chained in the back while Groomer looked at the paper- the World News to be exact. "Now, Groomer," Parvo said. "You DID plant our little "incentive" underneath the stadium last night, right?"

"It's down there as we speak, General."

"Good. Without that she won't fight willingly. Is her drawing room all prepared?"

"Heh, heh, she should rest comfortably in it, sir."

"excellent!"

Just then an article in the paper caught her eye. "General! Look at this!"

"what, Groomer?"

"Look at this article in the World News from Japan!" Parvo put the ship on auto-pilot so he could lean over and look at the article. The picture itself was enough to amaze him.

"Groomer..how…what..are _those_?!"

Groomer grinned. "A bunch of trained warriors who saved the entire city a while ago."

"Groomer…tell me those photos weren't doctored.."

"Oh no, Sir! Apparently there's someone else with our technology out there who's had the same idea I did that one time." She couldn't stop herself from cringing at that memory…when she had turned against Parvo and tried to strike out on her own- lot of good THAT ended up being.

"But, apparently whoever did THIS did a much better job than YOU did!" Parvo said.

Groomer pointed to the picture. "I'm pretty sure that one's a girl."

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell by the color of that battle suit, and the way the body is built…that's a girl." she slowly turned around. 'Parvo…I was thinking.."

"Yes?"

"well, THAT one," she pointed to the back of the room, "is supposed to be winning this martial arts tournament and getting us money, right?"

"That's the plan."

"well…it would kinda be nice to have a back-up..wouldn't it? Just in case?"

Parvo's eyes grew wide. "Groomer," he said slowly. "You…are..a …genious!"

Groomer beamed. "Thank you, Sir."

Parvo studied the picture again. "All four of them look pretty tough," he observed. 'Better sedate them ALL, just to be sure. But we only take the girl!" He grabbed his gun and loaded four huge sedative needles into it. "Groomer, when we get to the tournament, drop our guest in her room and make sure she's comfortable enough to fight. I'm off to Japan to pick up our newest recruit.

**OK, there were your first clues. Go back and reread the conversation between Groomer and Parvo in their airship _carefully. _See if you can spot the first few clues…can you guess what the cross-over is? **

**More clues to come! (Phoenix, I know, you know already!) **


	3. The Deal

A little while later Colleen came to in what looked like a large metal room. She blinked her eyes hard and tried to sit up, only to feel herself being pulled back to the wall. She slowly turned her head to find her collar chained to the metal wall! A bright light filled the room from right in front of her, and the dark sillouette of Groomer came into view. "Did ya enjoy your nap, Sweetie?" she asked in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Groomer," Colleen growled. "what's going on here, ya witch?! where the hell am I?!" Just then a large booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere surrounded Colleen, so loud she had to hold her hands over her ears.

"LADIES AND GENTILEMEN, WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FIRST EVER WOMEN'S WORLD MARTIAL-ARTS TORNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS!"

Groomer smiled smugly. "Does that give ya a clue?"

"Tournament of Champions?!" Colleen asked.

"Yes! Today is the tournament to end all tournaments! women from all over the world have come here today to participate in a martial-arts contest, and YOU, my darling, have just been volenteered to participate!"

"Uh huh….what's the catch, Groomer?"

Groomer struck an innocent pose. "Catch? Oh no, I don't know what you mean? I just volunteered ya to fight cause you're the single most gifted martial-artist I know, and you can surely win this contest!"

"Sure," Colleen said, sitting up and crossing her arms in front of her. "Very flattering, Groomer. Now tell me the _real_ reason for me being here!"

"Oh, did I also mention that the winner gets 100,000 dollars along with a three hundred dollar silver trophy?"

"And if I win this shindig for you, you can use the money to say…fund some bigger and better businesses, which will in turn lead to you being able to afford new weapons…."

"By George, I think you've got it!"

"HAH..I won't do it, Groomer! You can keep me in this…whereever this place is all frikkin day…but I won't budge, I won't help ya in this, I will NOT help ya try to gain any more weapons of terrorism!! And you CAN'T make me no matter what you do!"

"I knew ya MIGHT say that…so I came prepared!" Groomer withdrew a small square-shaped metal box from her right pocket. The only thing of color on it was a bright red button right in the middle. "we took the liberty of preparing our own back-up plan…just in case ya got a little difficult. wOuld ya like to know where exactly ya are now?"

"Might be nice to know."

"You're in a special metal room underneath the very arena this tournament is taking place in! we had this specifically built just for you…for a reason. Last night, in addition to your…ahem…guest room, we also planted a bomb a few feet away…underneath the audience…which will go off as soon as I press this button!!"

Colleen stared. "You're lieing!!"

Groomer gave an icy glare in Colleen's direction. "when have I ever lied?! You dare to defy us..or to not participate, YOU will be responsible for the deaths of over 500 innocent people…including your fellow martial-artists!"

"You…you're lieing…you wouldn't…"

"I am about to press this button!!" Her hand began to move tword it. "I mean it..over 500...and you and I will be the only ones left.."

"NO!!" Colleen tried to stand and run to her to kick the button out of her hands, but the chain held her back. Finally Colleen sighed. "All right, all right, Groomer! I'll do it. Just leave those people alone!"

Groomer slyly grinned. She had counted on Colleen's dog-like loyalty to the innocent people to get her to agree to participate. She went right up to her and petted her fur. "That's a good girl. I knew you'd see reason. Now, you might wanna stretch your muscles and collect your energy. You're on soon!" Groomer then turned and left up a small trapdoor in the wall that led directly to the back of the arena where the contestants waited. As she peeked out, she saw two of the woman coming from either side of the arena as the announcers in the topmost booth introduced them.

"In this corner, representing Jamaca, Hinaripa Limton!"

"In this corner, representing Germany, Helga Borshovitz!"

One of the women, the one who had talked to Groomer as she signed up Colleen, approached her. "So, where's the bitch?"

"Oh…she's here."

"where? I don't see anyone!"

"Oh, believe me, she's here!"

"well, tell her hello and welcome to the club, but don't enjoy it here too much, cause that trophy is mine!"

"Don't be so sure," Groomer thought evily.

She then slunk off to contact Provo on her mini-communicator. "Groomer to Parvo, how is it in Japan? Did ya get her yet?"

"Not yet, Groomer. These warriors are tough here…even tougher than the Rovers! I might have to go in myself to defeat them, my Cano-Mutants aren't succeeding too well! But I will do it and I WILL bring in the girl!"

"Oh, I know ya will, Sir! That trophy is as good as ours!"


	4. New Recruit Arrives

**This part again contains more clues to the mysterious cross-over. Read the part where Parvo comes back carefully.**

Meanwhile the rest of the Rovers had found the unconscious Hunter on the floor of the museum with Colleen nowhere in sight. They scoped the entire museum top to bottom with no trace of her at all, Shag trembling and whimpering the entire time.

"He's going to kill us, you realise that," Blitz pointed out. "we're a bunch of dead dogs, that's what we are! If Hunter doesn't yell at us, Master will!"

"Calm down, Comrade! I am sure that Hunter will not yell at us. He knows this wasn't our fault!"

"But what are we going to tell him once he wakes up?!"

"well, you let me worry about that."

"How comforting! But how are we going to find Colleen?"

Only thing we know is that if she isn't here, evil Parvo man must have her!" Muzzle growled menacingly.

"I know. How are we going to get her back? wE don't know where they went! And how are we going to explain this to the Master?"

Meanwhile Groomer was leaning against the full bleachers in the arena, taking in all she could see of the first fight. It was a massive battle as the 2 opponents traded high roundhouse kicks, lightening fast punches, flying throws and impressive moves. Finally the representative from Germany threw a final massive kick that landed the one from Jamaca on her back…and she lay there, too weak and tired to go on. The referee came over and slowly counted to ten.

"You're out!" he went to the German and lifted her arm up. "The winner!" The crowd cheered, clapped out loud and went into a rendition of 'Another One Bites The Dust'.

"And the winner of round 1, from Germany- Helga!" One of the announcers said from the glass windowed booth placed just above the staduim. Helga jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, it's Helga time!! Come on, bring it on!! Yeah!!" Helga cheered, waving to all the fans. Groomer smiled evily.

"enjoy your victory my Dear Helga! Ya won't have too much time to!" she thought. She glanced to the right as a group of men in nicely dressed suits were starting to go around colleting bets on the new round.

"France vs. Italy next, everyone! France vs. Italy place your bets!!"

"10 bucks on Italy. 10 bucks says France hits the deck first!"

"I'll but 40 on France!"

"50 on France."

"70 on Italy!"

Groomer had to grin again. "what a bunch of losers!" she thought, glancing at the betters. "And such a waste of time!" If they only knew. By the end of the day, that trophy and cash would belong to Parvo.

"OK, round 2 is about to start," the announcer said. "I am your host for this incredible event, Miles Petro, and with me is Brian Misko. Good to see ya, Brian."

"Thank you, Miles, and so far it has been quite the competition today!"

"That it has, that it has! OK, it looks like the next 2 contestants are just about ready to make their entrance."

The booming voice came back, announcing.

"Ladies and Gentilemen, coming into the arena, representing France- she only goes by one name cause her hands can tell you the rest- Madeline!"

"And in this corner- representing Italy- she makes a lot more than just pasta- Josephine Russo!!"

Just then a sound came from behind the arena, causing Groomer to turn around eagerly- Parvo had returned! Filled with joy, Groomer went to meet him, and was surprised at what she saw! Parvo was staggering out of the ship- just staggering right out, almost as if he'd been single-handedly fighting the battle of the century! "Parvo!" she called, running to him. "Parvo…what happened to ya?"

"Ohhhhhh, Groomer! I….I never saw anything like it! Those mutants were even more powerful than yours were when you left me and went to the desert! They put the Cano Mutants though the ringer- and they only had swords! I finally had to step in…but they almost took me down! Finally I managed to get the girl….took me almost my entire container of sedatives…she's even more powerful than the Collie!" Parvo gestured inside. Groomer looked…than drew back.

"Parvo…why are there two in there? who's the one in white?"

"The Leader. The obviously very dedicated one. He wouldn't leave her side, not for a moment! Even when sedated he wouldn't let go of her hand! I couldn't take her without also taking him!" He clapped his hands and to Cano Mutants showed up. "My other mutants are too tired and weak due to the fight we came back from, and you're stronger than me. You two separate _those_ two," he gestured inside, indicating what was in the ship, and take the white one back to Japan in our spare ship. Do it fast before either of them wake up."

"But Parvo, does she," Groomer pointed in the ship, "Have what it takes? CAN she help us in this?"

Parvo took her hands. "ya know what, Groomer? I think she can!" He started laughing. "I..I think she will! I think she will!!"

"Oh I love it when you're happy!"

when Groomer came back to the arena a man stopped her. "Ms. Blair is on right after the next fight."

"I'll tell her to get ready," Groomer grinned to herself and used the secret trapdoor to go to Colleen's hidden room. She knocked on the door and with a grand florish opened the door. "You're going to be on very soon my Dear. Get ready."

**OK, read Parvo's paragraphs carefully to find more clues to the cross-over. Any guesses?**


	5. Colleen's First Battle

Colleen made a face at Groomer as she reached over to unlock the chain holding her to the wall. Taking out the remote, she held it out in front of Colleen. "And don't you even try to resist, or everyone around us go bye-bye!" Colleen gave her a filthy look, but not saying a word began to flex her muscles and stretch out her legs. "Good doggie! Now you just sit here and warm up, and when you're called, you be a good girl and win this battle…if ya wanna see your friends again." Laughing, Groomer went back upstairs as Colleen glared at her, wishing she could use _her_ as a practice dummy! Over her head she could hear the round ending as a body hit the pavement with a thud and the audience cheering 'Another One Bites The Dust'. She shook her head and continued to stretch. She heard the announcers.

"wow, that was quite the competition!"

"You said it! Ok, as soon as we get the stage cleaned up we're gonna bring on the next competitors."

"I hear they just get more and more fierce as this goes on. OK, here we go, I think we're ready now to meet the next two contestants.."

Groomer swung open the door. "Come, my lovely moneymaker…you're right after this!" Giving Groomer a filthy look, Colleen followed her through the trapdoor and up the flights of stairs that lead to the arena. Groomer stopped her. "I want ya ta make quite an entrance," she smirked. "we'll wait until this group is finished and you're announced." Colleen watched from the shadow of Groomer as the martial-artists threw roundhouse kicks, traded punches, blocked punches, and occasionally a hit. Finally one of the contestants received a huge kick to her face and landed right on her back.

The referree came over and counted to ten. He grabbed the hand of the one still on her feet and lifted it in the air. "The winner!" The crowd went crazy. Groomer watched with a wicked grin on her face.

"Not for very long!" she turned to Colleen. "All right, my dear, you're on as soon as he calls your name." She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Parvo talking to one of the officials about his late entry. The floor was cleaned up, the contestants had gone to their dressing rooms, and Groomer pulled Colleen to the open archway leading to the arena.

"Ouch. Now THAT was a battle!" one of the announcers said from his place in the booth."

"I know, the crowd is going crazy! This competition is getting more and more exciting! OK, it looks like the next round is about to begin!" The betters were at their table collecting their final tabs. Finally the crowd got quiet.

"OK, the next round is beginning!"

A shadowy figure appeared in the archway opposite Colleen. The loud announcer's voice surrounded the arena. "Ladies and gentileman, now entering the arena, from Brooklyn, New York, USA, Christine Rourke!" The same loud mouthed, curly dark haired woman that was talking to Groomer that first day entered the arena. She yelled, skipped around, clapped her hands, and danced a bit. Groomer just grinned and nudged Colleen slightly.

"Ladies and gentileman, coming into the arena, from London, england, Colleen Blair!" Colleen calmly strutted into the arena, causing the crowd to fall instantly silent and her opponent to stand and stare.

"what the hell is THAT?!" One of the announcers said incredulously.

"I don't know….what IS that?! Nothing I've ever seen before!!"

"That's either a really great costume….or something very weird is going on!"

Christine stared at Colleen….then slowly smiled….before beginning to snicker…than finally exploded into peals of laughter. "HA, HA, HA!! A joke, right? A joke?! Oh man, for THIS I'm supposed to be running scared?! Oh ho, I get it now, a bitch! A real bitch, oh yeah, cute joke!! Come ON, whoever you are under there, come on out, let's see what you really look like!"

"what do you mean?" Colleen asked.

Christine whiped tears from her hysterical eyes. "Hon, OK, look….that's a nice costume you're wearing and everything, and I can understand the bitch gimmick, but you can show yourself now so we can get on with this fight! Come on now, show us all the real you. I wanna see the real face of the woman I'm about to defeat in a cloud of dust when I claim the trophy!"

"what are ya bloomin talking about?! This IS me real face!"

"HAH, I bet! Come ON, let get this started!"

"I'm not hesitating!"

Christine rolled her eyes and approached Colleen. "Yes, you are. Take. Off. That. Tail!" She reached around her back and grabbed her tail, trying to pull it off.

"Ow!!" Colleen said, pulling away. "DO YOU BLOOMIN MIND?!" Christine slowly walked away.

"HUH?!" she studdered. "But….what…ho….ho.."

Colleen swished her tail around a bit.

Christine finally snapped out of her trance. "Holy smoke, she's a real dog!!  
"WHAT?!" the first announcer cried out.

"what the hell did she say? She's….she's a real dog?!"

"This could be interesting! Humans vs. dogs, the ultimate battle!"

Meanwhile loads of contestants were surrounding the overall chairman of the tornament, loudly complaining about the unfairness of having to fight a dog instead of a human woman. He was intently studing a thick book, when he finally held his hand up for silence. "HOLD IT!! There's nothing in the rule book that says an animal can't participate in this! Now, all of you…we got a tornament to do!"

Christine finally recovered. "OK…Ok…so, you're a dog! So what, big deal! I'm gonna send ya back to the dog pound, toots! Come on, Hon! Come, let's go!!"

"I ain't hesitating!" Colleen said, approaching her.

"Ha, oh, how frightening, I'm being challenged by Liza Dolittle!" She then pranced around the arena 'All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air…."' she sang.

The referee then came out. "OK, Ladies, face me and bow. Face each other, and bow. Come forward and shake hands. Remember, I want a good clean fight. No hitting below the belt, no weapons of any kind but your hands and feet. Now go back in your corners," he raised a yellow bar in the air. "For honor, for glory, and the chance to advance to the next round, begin!" He quickly lowered the bar and left.

"OK, here we go!' Christine and Colleen circled each other. The crowd began to go crazy. Finally Christine broke the circle and with a loud yell threw a roundhouse kick…which Colleen expertly ducked. whirling around, Colleen answered that with a spinning kick to the gut that left Christine on her back. But Christine was an expert, and she quickly got up, which was what Colleen was anticipating. As Christine prepared to take Colleen down with a leg sweep, but she instantly jumped high to avoid the move, spun in the air and landed in back of Christine. She attempted a roundhouse, but Christine ducked it. But when she stood up…she came face to face with Colleen's fist, knocking her backward. She shook her head and came right back with a loud KIYI and threw a roundhouse kick that Colleen ducked.

"Go for her tail!! The tail!!" the other participants yelled. Christine tried to do so..but Colleen kept ducking out of the way. Groomer and Parvo watched from the sidelines with devious grins. Colleen than threw a spinning hook kick aimed at her head. She ducked and rolled, and came up with a two-heeled springboard kick. Colleen picked herself up.

Using her arms as leverage, she coiled her long, muscular legs, and with the force of a jackhammer, she lashed out with all her strength, calling out 'Macarena! John wayne!" and connecting solidly with Christine's chest. She went flying backwards, and slammed into a tree. Colleen had her hands up in a defensive blocking position, one covering her chest, and the other protecting her gut, as she waited for her enemy to get up. SHe picked herself up, and she said, "That…was a very impressive maneuver…you'RE good, and I'm going to enjoy this match." Christine feinted left, and she went for a roundhouse punch to Colleen's chest, which she countered by sidestepping, and then she judo-flipped her. Christine tried to kick at Colleen, but she dropped her knee onto her gut. Christine went flying backwards, finally laying on her back. She tried to stand up, but sank right back down. The referee came over and slowly counted to ten over Christine, who sat down in shock. He came to Colleen and held her hand up.

"The winner!" he held up Colleen's hand. The crowd went crazy as Christine left the arena shaking her head. PArvo and Groomer threw their arms around each other happily.

"That's our girl!!" Groomer cried out.

"Ha,ha,ha…that's our PROFIT! Her and the other one…they're gonna win us that trophy in no time! Ha,ha…hack, hack..lozenge!" Groomer took out her little launcher and fired a cherry one into Parvo's mouth.

"Ah…thank you, much better…now put her back, while I make sure our new prize is up." He gestured to the two Cano Mutants. "You both, with me!" He turned back to Groomer. "we must make sure our meal ticket is well taken care of. Go tell the other Cano-Mutants to prepare her some lunch and clear water as often as she needs it. After all," he grinned "we must not let our prize starve!' and he laughed again.

"wow, did you see that, Mark?!"

"You bet I did! Ladies and Gentileman, I do believe this is a first, a DOG has won this match!!"

"More like a MUTANT dog!"

"A mutant dog has won!! A mutant dog has won!!"

"wow, rescuing a dog from the pound, 15 at least. Training her to win a martial-arts tournament- priceless!"

"wha…what happened?" Christine muttered.

"Ya got beat by a damn mutant dog, that's what happened!" another woman said to her. "No fair," she called out aloud to the main judge. "No fair, rematch!!"

"Yeah, yeah, she's right, no fair! That's a mutant, do-over!!" the other contestants cried out.

"Oh boy, this might be getting dangerous, folks!"

"I'll say, the contestants are callin for a rematch! This could get ugly! wait, wait, here comes the Moderator, let's hear from him!"

The Moderator then came to here the women were protesting. "Hold it!! Now, I said there's nothing in the book that says an animal can't play. Only that she had to be a woman and know the sport…and obviously she does. So she stays and that's final! No, China? Finland? Get ready, you to are next."

The door to Colleen's metal room opened up then. "All right, insde with you," Groomer ordered.

"Don't push, I'm going," Colleen said angrily. "You're just bloomin lucky that you got a bomb under here, otherwise your butt would be going across the bloody Mississippi by now!!"

"Oh no, I'm frightened!" Groomer said, chaining her collar back onto the wall. "Now sit back, relax, take a much deserved break." The Cano-Mutants came with a tray of food and a bowl of water. "Ya didn't think we'd leave ya hungry, do ya? Now, you eat and get nice and strong..so you can have lots of energy, when you win us that trophy!' she left before Colleen could say anything else. After giving her a filthy look behind her back, Colleen sat down and began to eat, listening to the next few rounds of the tournament that was happening right above her head.

As Groomer left the trapdoor, she glanced at the fight between China and Finland going on right in front of her. An official came out to her just then. "Tokyo, Japan is up next."

"Thank you. who's she fighting with?"

"Ireland. Please tell your partner to get her ready."

"Al right, will do." Groomer came to where the ship had been hiding, and gasped as Parvo came staggering out from it….looking like he went 15 rounds with the Karate Kid….and the Karate Kid won! "Sir…..what happened?!"

"Oh…oooh…I never knew that something that small could pack such a punch! It took all I had JUST to hold her down long enough to loose the chains. I got five of my mutants already in there trying to calm her down…." screaming sounds and loud struggles were heard. "And duck," Parvo said casually as he pushed Groomer down and a Cano-Mutant went flying over them both.

"Holy Mother of God!" Groomer said breathlessly.

"Precisely, Groomer. If we can get her under control she'd make a nice addition to our team…..after she and the Collie win the tournament for us of course!"

"Of course," Groomer said.

Parvo glanced into the ship. "Hold her down!" He looked at another Cano-Mutant. "Get in there and help them out!"

"She's on after this round, Sir. That is, if she's not tired herself out…"

'Oh ho, ho, believe me, Groomer, THAT she cannot do!! No matter how hard she struggles…I don't think she CAN get tired!" Parvo looked inside. "Good, you've restrained her? Fine! Now, get her ready to go, she's on next! who's she fighting?"

"The representative from Ireland."

"Goody. Now, if you excuse me…I'm going to lick my wounds."

Meanwhile, Colleen was busy stretching out her legs and listening to the tournament right above her. China had just won her round and the stage was being set for the next two fighters. Finally the announcer came back on and Colleen stopped to listen. "Ladies and gentilemen, prepare for the next battle!" The audience got silent almost immediately. "In this corner, from Dublin, Ireland- Roma McCourt!" The audience clapped and whistled. "And in this corner, from Tokyo, Japan, the challenger.." there was a huge gasp from the audience that was so loud Colleen couldn't hear the name! She wondered just what was going on.

"wha….huh…not AGAIN?! what is THIS, now?!"

"what the hell is going on here?! Did this suddenly become a zoo?! First a mutant dog, and now THIS?!"

Colleen than heard laughing coming from who she knew was the Irish contestant. "Oh…a joke, right?! I got to fight THIS?! You got to be kidding!! Ha, this is gonna be so funny!!" The crowd than made so much noise Colleen couldn't hear what was going on.

"This is NOT your ordinary martial arts tournament, right, Mark?"

"You said it! If I didn't know better I'd say this was a regular sci-fi movie!!"

"OK it looks like the referee is coming out now, so we're ready to begin!"

"This should be nice and short!"

He was right it was nice and short…about three seconds to be exact! Colleen couldn't even tell what had happened until she heard a quick crash!

"what the hell just happened?!"

"I don't know, I blinked!"

"God, look out for the flash of red, am I right?"

"The winner!" The referee said after counting to ten. "From Tokyo, Japan.." once again the crowd went so crazy Colleen couldn't hear the name.

"Blimey!" she thought, wondering who this new contestant was…and wondering JUST what she might be in for soon!

A little while later Colleen saw a big burst of light from the open door spill into the room as Groomer appeared, struggling with a small shadowy figure that was trying to get away from her any way she could. "I bright ya a roommate!" Groomer sneered. "Just so ya don't get lonely down here!" She turned to the little shadow. "All right, inside with you!"

"Let me go, you heartless weirdo!! _Let me go!! You bitch!!"_

"No, THIS is a bitch!" Groomer said, pointing inside.

"I'm gonna use your backbone for a coatrack!!"

"Sooo ladylike, ya kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

The shadow stopped struggling for a moment and her voice suddenly became sweet and sugary. "Yes, in fact, I do…and he enjoys it!"

"well, I'm happy for ya both! Now, _get in!!"_

"Don't you touch me!! Don't lay a finger on me or I'll…"

"You'll what?!" she took out the remote. "Temper, temper, not very becoming of ya! Need I remind ya that if ya get fresh with me, so help me, I will press this button, and all those innocent people will be blown to Kingdom Come! Now, you don't really want to cause the deaths of hundreds of innocent people, do ya?!" the shadow got instantly quiet. "Hah, I thought not. Your little organization prevents it, don't it?!" She noticed the shadow was reaching to her left side and feeling around. "Oh, and don't bother looking for your little kodachi, Parvo threw it into the ocean on the way here!"

"what did you do with my bombs?!"

"Bombs? Ha…do ya mean those cute little heart-shaped things you had with ya? I made them into a mobile and it's hanging in our ship! Now, control that temper!!" She took the shadow by the neck and forced her inside, glancing at Colleen. "Here," she said to her, "get aquainted!! I got a feeling you two will get along famously together." Quick as a flash, she slammed the door and locked it tight.

"_You stupid, inhuman, disgusting, creep, _w_ait'll I get my cla_w_s into you you…_" she made a move like she was about to claw the door.

"Don't bother, I tried kicking it down," Colleen called to her new roommate. "That door is made of heavy titanium steel. I tried kicking it down earlier, all I got was a bunch of blooming bruises." In response, her roommate tried clawing anyway, gasped at her hand afterward…and slammed her fist against the wall, so hard it made a dent in it, but Colleen knew that wouldn't do any good in busting out.

"That insane…stupid.."

"Actually, she and Parvo are 2 very intelligent people."

"Oh, are they?! Gee, coulda fooled me!"

"No, they are! Also very honest. If Groomer says she planted a bomb underneath here, it's a safe bet she did!"

The shadow leaned against the wall. "Unbelieveable."

"It's true." even in the faint sunlight that came from the extremely tiny window, Colleen could see her new roommate looked…unusual. For one thing, she was very short, as the Irish girl had said. For another…it looked like she had a tail! was she a mutant, too? Colleen cleared her throat, deciding to make the most of the situation. "So…ah..I heard you fighting just now..you're really good."

Her roommate turned around. "Thanks. Not like I had much choice, though. That Hulk-Hugan look alike said that if I didn't do it, he'd set off the bomb and kill all those people."

"So..how'd they get you? Sedation?"

"was THAT what they hit me with? I felt a huge pinch in my side when we were fighting this beast…and they got my fiance, too. I saw his face swell up in pain just like mine before I lost consciousness. I woke up in the back of this tin ship…but I didn't see him! I don't know where they took him…" She turned back to the wall. "If that idiot hurts him in any way…if they touch him I swear to you, if they lay a hand on him.."

"How do ya know we didn't?" Groomer called out through the door.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM!!"

"CONTROL THAT TEMPER!!"

Colleen gave the door a filthy look. "I know how you feel," Colleen reassured her. "I'm in love with someone, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, his name's Hunter. He's just about the sweetest, bravest, most selfless male you could ever meet in your life. He'll willingly risk his own life just to make sure we're all safe."

"He sounds just like my fiance! One time my fiance very nearly died saving our entire town!"

"He did?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "That was one of the scariest moments of my life! I thought I was never gonna see him again! I guess it was that moment that I realized I couldn't be without him."

"Moments like that CAN make you see life differently."

"Isn't that the truth? I never knew how I really felt until I almost lost him. wE've been a steady couple since then and just got engaged last week."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you."

Colleen sat up. "we haven't fully met, have we?" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Colleen. Come into the sun so I can see you better." Her roommate did and Colleen gasped at what she saw.

****

OK, pencils down everyone! Can you guess, who's Colleen's roommate? Guess that, you've guessed the cross-over! who is it? Do ya know?


	6. Colleen's New Friend

****

OK, time's up. The cross-over is now reveald. Congrats to those who got it. 

Colleen gasped at her roommate as she made her way toward the sunlight flowing through the window. "You…you're a cat!"

Her feline roommate didn't look at all surprised. "And….you're a dog."

Colleen didn't know quite what to make of this. After all, like she said, Colleen was a dog…and being a dog her first instinct was to chase cats. But, remembering the match that had just taken place above her head just before she controlled the urge, (not wishing to fight against someone who, despite her obvious small height, was strong enough to put someone through a wall,) and moved over, gesturing for her to sit down. "So," she stuck her hand out again. "I'm Colleen."

"Polly," the cat said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you," Colleen shook her hand.

"Polly Esther."

Colleen smiled. "Esther, is it?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"It's a cute little name."

"Thank you. I've always liked it."

"So...you're engaged? So it's soon to be.."

Polly grinned "Soon to be Polly Esther Cerviche."

"Ah," Colleen smiled. "That does have a nice ring to it!"

"Thank you," She said, settling into the space near Colleen.

"So, where did they say you were from?"

"Tokyo, Japan. You?"

"London, England."

"Yeah," Colleen said. "So, did he get you into the Transdogmifier, too?"

Polly turned around. "I beg your pardon?"

"when he got you. Did he put you into the Transdogmifier, too?"

Polly gave Colleen a funny look. 'Transdogmifier? Never heard of it."

"It's a huge machine that enables ordinary dogs to walk on their hind legs, to talk, and to have human hands. Parvo has an evil copy of it that turns dogs into monsters."

"Ya mean like those growling menaces that threatened our town and took me and Speedy down?"

"Speedy?"

"My fiance."

"Oh. Yeah, I'd say those monsters are the work of Parvo."

"So…you weren't born looking like that?"

"No, not at all. I was born looking like an ordinary dog. walking on all fours, barking, scratching with paws."

Polly gave her a strange look. "Dogs here DO that?!"

"Yes. Don't they do that where you're from?"

"No. In fact, our boss is a dog!" Colleen's eyebrows raised. So THAT was why Polly wasn't so surprised to see her! She was probably used to talking with dogs, cats, and no doubt a lot of other animals.

"So, you weren't put through any sort of machine to give you super powers?"

"Not unless you count being shot with a knockout liquid and put to sleep for a few hours."

"So…everyone is a specific animal down in Tokyo?"

"where we are, anyway. I was born a cat and so was my fiance One of my best friends is a ram, our Princess is a rabbit, our boss is a dog."

"Blimey! quite a mixture ya got there!"

"we like it. That's our home. Truthfully, I've hardly ever seen a human before! Oh, I've always known they existed, but none ever came around!"

"well, that makes us even. I've hardly ever seen a land like what you just told me about! But I always see humans."

"what do they say when they see you?"

"Oh they hardly ever see me."

"How come?"

"well, they hardly ever saw a mutant dog, and I think they'd be in too much shock."

"LIke that idiot stared and then thought I was wearing a costume?"

"Yeah, like that. I'm a member of a secret crime-fighting team, dedicated to helping others fight off thieves and tyrants."

"So am I!" Polly said, smiling. "I'm a Samurai of Japan."

Colleen stared. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Ya mean, a real, ancient Japanese Samurai? Trained skilled warrriors?!"

"That's me!"

"wow! I mean, I've heard of Samurai warriors, but I'd never thought I'd be able to meet one. This is an abso-blooming honor!"

"Oh, thanks! It's a pleasure to meet a fellow freedom fighter as well!"

"I might have been able to guess you were a Samurai just from that attractive armor you got on."

"Oh, thanks!"

"If those 2 went to the trouble of kidnapping you, you must be one great martial artist."

"I'd be happy to show you some moves…if that witch hadn't stolen my sword!"

"I'd love to see some of your martial arts moves! I heard the match from over me head, and you sounded so impressive! Can you show me some?"

Polly jumped up, happy to oblodge. She began to show Colleen some very impressive moves. Colleen was truly amazed at all she saw. When Polly was done Colleen clapped hands. "Fantastic!"

"Thanks! Can I see your martial arts too, Colleen?"

Colleen stood up (thankfully the chain that held her to the wall still enabled her to practice her martial arts) and showed Polly some of her own moves, causing Polly to clap wildly. "Colleen, that was great! You have a lot of talent."

"So do you, Polly," Colleen sat down, forgetting all about being grouchy or feeling stressed. She had no need for those feelings now that she was talking with Polly. "So, I bet it's a lot of hard work to train to be a Samurai."

"Oh, it is. WE start learning at 7 or 8! Well, mostly we just learn basic moves and how to clean armor and to hold a sword properly. Then we start learning martial arts and complicated sword moves. "

"Is Speedy a Samurai, too?"

"One of the most talented and skilled in all of Tokyo! In fact, he's the Leader of our group." She took something out of her pocket. "would you like to see some pictures?"

"Love to," Colleen said as she moved closer to have a good look. Polly pointed.

"That's Speedy."

"He's really very handsome! He's got nice eyes, there."

Polly stared lovingly at the picture. "He's got great eyes! That's one of the most handsome things about him."

"He looks like a brave lad."

"He's one of the strongest, bravest samurai's you could ever know! He put his very life on the line…almost lost it…saving our entire town from a huge deadly comet that was coming right for us and could have destroyed our town and everyone in it! As soon as I saw the lengths he was going to go to to save everyone- even at the expense of his own life- that's when I realized how much I love him," her hand went to her collar, where Colleen could now see a lovely diamond sparkling on a gold band hanging from it. Polly began to move it back and forth absently.

"That's a lovely ring," Colleen said.

Polly smiled. "My engagement ring. I wear it on my collar cause I got out of the habit of wearing rings on my fingers after I lost too many of them taking them off while kneading pizza dough. At least one got baked into a pie and I never saw it again. "

"Lucky day for the bloke who did!" Polly laughed. "You make pizzas too, Polly?"

"That's our cover, so any enemy spies would just pass by and think we're ordinary pizza makers."

"Ah, it's just like when we're ordinary dogs so no one who can't know wouldn't find out."

"Exactly. Anyway, I fight with my hands too and I didn't want the stone to pop out suddenly. This ring definitely cost him a pretty penny, I know." Polly looked down. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Speedy has great taste, if I do say so myself."

"How did he propose?"

Polly's eyes got a faraway look. "It was so special and romantic. WEll, I've known Speedy ever since we were kittens!"

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah. It was my birthday..and Speedy said he had a surprise for me. He took me for a walk..and for the longest time I had no idea where we were going. Finally I found out, he took me to our old grammer school…and right under the old oak tree here we met was a picnic all set up! After I ate myself silly, Speedy gave me my present, It was a scrapbook he put together of us through the years. From Grammer School through High School and College, graduation from Samurai Academt..becoming full fledged Samurais…and at the very last page…this ring was taped to it. Speedy took my hand..told me how much he loved me, how important I was to him, and how he honestly couldn't live without me near him. Finally he looked in my eyes and said, 'Kitten,' - that's his pet name for me- 'Kitten, will you marry me?' After I stopped crying, I said yes."

Colleen smiled. " That's so sweet and touching!" She took out her own picture from her pocket. "would you like to see me own boyfriend, Hunter?"

"I'd love to," Polly said, moving closer. "He's pretty handsome, too!"


End file.
